


Wedding Date

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus asks TJ to be his plus one, but is unsure of what that means for their relationship.





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is basically just cyrus being a disaster gay and me coping with tj not being at the wedding in canon

“Yes! That's right!” Cyrus held up a hand after TJ solved another math problem from his book.

“You know we don't have to high five after every problem, right?” TJ chuckled.

“Note taken. No more high fives.” He put his hand down.

“I didn't say that,” TJ said. Cyrus laughed gently as he gave him another high five.

They continued going back and forth with math problems for a few minutes until Cyrus remembered something.

“Oh! I almost forgot, Andi's parents are getting married this weekend and I'm allowed to bring a plus one,” he put a bookmark in the math book. “Do you wanna come?” 

“Sure,” TJ shrugged. “It's a date.”

Cyrus blinked a couple of times. TJ just told him it's a date. It's a date. It's a date! Is it a date?

“Yeah, it's a date.” He tore himself out of his thoughts to smile at TJ, and he smiled back.

“Cool. Can we get to the next problem?” TJ tapped the book that Cyrus was holding in his lap.

“Yeah, of course,” he said.

* * *

“ _That's_ your big problem?” Andi snorted.

“Yes! Andi, I don't know if he's my date or not.” Cyrus nervously tugged on his sleeve.

She shrugged. “Well you asked him, he said it was a date, and you agreed. It seems pretty simple to me.”

“Yeah, but I don't know what it _means,_ ” he sat down on her couch while she rolled her eyes. “Did he mean it like a bro-date or a date-date?”

“There is no such thing as a bro-date. What is platonic and bro like about him saying it's a date?” She joined him on the couch.

“That's the thing—nothing! Nothing should be platonic about that. But maybe it is, because I never know what's going on inside his head.” He sighed.

“Cyrus, please. It's really obvious that he likes you. Like, _really_ obvious. He probably wouldn't be going to the wedding at all if he didn't.” She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“Maybe you're right,” his eyes widened. “Oh no, this might be a romantic thing. What should I wear? My bar mitzvah suit is still in my closet but that might be too much for a wedding that isn't mine. Should TJ and I wear matching ties?”

Andi laughed at his rambling and squeezed his shoulder before removing her hand. “Buffy and I will go suit shopping with you. We'll make sure you don't upstage the bride.”

“Thank you.” He smiled softly. He knew he was lucky to have such amazing friends to help him through his boy related and suit related issues.

* * *

Cyrus arrived at the wedding that Saturday in a simple dark gray suit and lilac bowtie that Andi and Buffy helped pick out.

“I think I look rather dapper.” He grinned.

“Don't say that.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

Seats started filling up more and more, making Cyrus start to worry about the late arrival of his maybe-date TJ.

“We should go sit down.” Buffy linked their arms together but he stayed in place.

“TJ isn't here yet. I should wait for him.” He started to take his arm back when a voice behind him spoke.

“Wait for who?” Cyrus and Buffy turned around to find TJ, dressed for the occasion in a crisp black suit and lilac tie. Cyrus could've melt at the sight of him.

“TJ! The ceremony hasn't even started yet, you didn't miss a thing!” Cyrus said excitedly, boldly linking his free arm with TJ's.

The three of them turned around and walked to their seats in the third row where Cyrus was now sandwiched in between Buffy and TJ. From here he could see Cece in the front row already wiping at her eyes. Next to her were other relatives of Andi's that Cyrus didn't recognize.

When Cyrus looked around some more, he saw a few other familiar faces like Walker, Jonah, Brittany, and some of Bowie's old bandmates that he saw in passing. But more importantly, he looked forward and saw Bowie standing at the alter waiting for Bex to walk down the aisle. He looked so happy, and she wasn't even with him yet. The mere idea of her made him giddy. Cyrus couldn't help but smile at that.

He noticed Bowie's breath hitch as the piano started to play. He turned his head back along with everyone else, and at the end of the aisle stood Bex, smirking under her veil, with her father on her left side and her daughter on her right.

Ham and Andi slowly walked her down the aisle, each giving her a hug before sitting down with Cece.

“Dearly beloved, we are—” Cyrus let the officiant fade out as he shifted his focus to TJ.

“They look really happy,” TJ whispered.

“You should see Andi.” Cyrus gestured to his friend in the front row. They couldn't see her face, but she was holding hands with Cece as they both wiped at their eyes.

He looked at TJ one more time while chuckling, then back to the alter where he listened to the officiant again.

“I believe that the universe sends us people, and that all of those people become parts of us. And sometimes, one breaks through your walls to make a special connection that no one else can,” Cyrus felt TJ look at him. “This connection is rare and beautiful, and when you find it, you must cherish it. Because they are now a bigger part of you than you could have ever imagined.”

Now Cyrus looked at TJ, who smiled so gently instead of looking away. Cyrus felt his stomach flip as he smiled back.

“And these two people here today have done that. They have cherished this connection and kept it even throughout their times of trouble and need, so that it may only become stronger.”

The ceremony only went on a little longer after that, and Cyrus generally payed attention, but he couldn't help his eyes stray back to TJ every so often. He saw his mouth turn up and his eyes crinkle slightly, he saw him fiddling with his hands, he even saw him tearing up during the vows. Everything he did was too good to miss.

But as it ended, everyone stood up and watched as Bex and Bowie made their way down the alter hand in hand.

* * *

“Andi!” Cyrus and Buffy shouted happily as Andi finally came up to them during the reception. She was holding hands tightly with Walker who was by her side.

“Hey! Having fun?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course.” Buffy smiled. Cyrus and TJ both nodded in response.

They all stood together to watch Bex and Bowie have their first dance. Cyrus thought for a moment about how great it would be to slow dance with TJ one day, but he's still not even sure what tonight means so he shut those thoughts down fast.

After the first dance ended, the music picked up. Walker held out his hand to Andi. “May I have this dance?”

She took it with a smirk, then turned to the rest of them. “May we _all?_ ”

Cyrus grabbed TJ's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor as he was pulled by Buffy, who was pulled by Andi, who was pulled by Walker.

They all danced together to random pop songs, circling around each other and clapping. At a certain point Cyrus saw Walker spin Andi who twirled towards Buffy and spun her as well, all while laughing. He loved seeing his friends happy more than anything.

And he was surprised by how happy TJ seemed to be here. He danced alongside everyone else, wearing a genuine smile the whole time, and it was adorable.

He stayed particularly close to Cyrus throughout the reception though, even spinning him on occasion which was a delightful surprise every time. But during one song, Cyrus got the courage to try to spin TJ, which resulted in the tall boy attempting to duck under his own arm and hitting himself in the face instead.

“Try to keep up.” Buffy teased. TJ rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don't worry about me, Driscoll.” He teased right back. Cyrus was so happy that these two had finally become friends. He doesn't know what he'd do if his best friend and crush still didn't get along.

In the midst of these thoughts, TJ stopped dancing and spoke up. “I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

“No, thanks!” Cyrus shouted louder than necessary over the music. TJ laughed before walking off. He took this opportunity to talk to Andi about his current situation.

“ _Andi!_ Help me!” He got her attention.

“With what?” She stopped dancing with Walker for a moment.

“With TJ.” He bounced back and forth on his feet.

“Cyrus, everything is going fine—”

“But I still don't know if he likes me! What should I do?” He put his hands together in front of his chest, almost pleading for guidance.

“You should just enjoy having a good time with him,” Walker cut in. Andi pointed at him in the universal sign for you right.

“Yeah, stop stressing over it if you're having fun,” Andi added. “Plus, you guys match at a wedding! If that's not confirmation that this isn't a friend thing I don't know what is.”

Walker pointed at her in the universal sign for you right, then gestured to her floral dress that matched his tie and shoes. “I'm not sure how often guy friends match at formal events, but I don't think it's a lot.”

The song that was playing as they spoke faded out and a slower one started playing in its place. _Oh no_ was the only thought that Cyrus could think.

“And now might be your chance to figure out your answer for sure.” Andi held out her hand to Walker who gladly took it.

While watching them walk away to dance Cyrus spotted Buffy and Jonah sitting down at a table that was set up towards the side of the room. He figures he'll go join them and wait for TJ there since he has no chance of dancing with him during a slow song.

But TJ returned with punch almost as quickly as he left, before Cyrus could even start walking that way.

They looked at each other awkwardly for the first time in a long time. They've been so comfortable with each other throughout their friendship, but standing out here together while a romantic ballad plays is making Cyrus nervous.

So he mustered up all of the courage he could amongst this awkward silence and opened his mouth to speak.

“Do you—” They started at the same time. “Sorry I—wow—”

They laughed at how ridiculous they were. Instead of speaking, TJ simply put down his cup and held out his hand. Cyrus took it without words.

TJ took the lead in the dance, presumably because he's used to leading in most things. Unfortunately, Cyrus quickly realizes that dancing isn't one of those things.

“Have you ever danced before?” Cyrus asked him as his feet get stepped on.

“No. Is it that obvious?” TJ looked embarrassed.

“A little,” Cyrus laughed. “Here, I'll lead.”

They switched hands and Cyrus moved his other hand from TJ's shoulder to his waist, promoting TJ to move his as well.

“You know how to dance?” TJ asked with a charmed smile.

“My parents made me take ballroom dancing classes when I was eleven. Of course I do.” He started to lead them into a basic pattern.

“Surprisingly, unsurprising.” TJ followed the way Cyrus moved, getting the hang of it pretty quickly.

“You're doing really well!” He cheered him on.

“Yeah, it's actually easier than I thought.” TJ looked up from their feet to meet Cyrus' eyes.

“Well, this is basic stuff here. We haven't got into complicated spins and dips yet.” Cyrus joked.

“Oh, I bet we could handle it.” TJ smirked. Cyrus didn't trust the glint in his eye at all.

“What are y—”

TJ cut Cyrus off by spinning him around with ease, and then attempting to pull him back in and dip him lower to the ground. The dip wasn't really the romantic scene Cyrus had pictured in his head before, as he couldn't lower him very far without hurting the both of them, but there was still a lot of laughter which made up for it.

“Oh man, that hurt so bad.” TJ laughed as he pulled Cyrus back up.

“That hurt _you?_ You almost broke my spine!” Cyrus laughed with him.

After the laughter died down, they stared at each other with soft smiles. “Hey uh, thanks for inviting me. I'm having a lot of fun.”

 _This would be a good moment to ask him,_ Cyrus thinks. But he doesn't.

“No problem. I am too.” He smiles.

Then, still leading their dance, he leaned his head onto TJ's shoulder and let go of his hand, wrapping it around his waist instead. TJ followed suit and gently rest his head on top of Cyrus’.

They stayed like that until the song ended, swaying peacefully in an embrace. But then the music picked back up, so they slowly let go of each other.

TJ opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket.

He looked at his phone. “Apparently my mom is getting here earlier than expected.”

“How early?” Cyrus cocked his head.

“Now,” TJ laughed gently. “She's waiting outside. I gotta go.”

“Oh. Yeah uh, let me walk you out.” Cyrus tried to hide his disappointment.

They started to walk outside of the venue, Cyrus shooting one eyebrow raised glance to Andi first, then stood with each other out of sight from everyone else.

“Thanks for inviting me. Again.” TJ smiled.

“It's really no problem, I had a lot of fun with you.” Cyrus tries to emphasize _with you,_ like, romantically, maybe.

But TJ didn't seem to pick up on it as he nodded with that same soft smile he's shown Cyrus so many times. “Me too, underdog. I'll see you later.”

As he turned around, Cyrus gently grabbed his arm without thinking. “Wait.”

“Yeah?” He turned back around.

Cyrus couldn't help but feel nervous. He's mentally cursing himself for not just letting him leave.

“Can I ask you something?” He started rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“Of course.” TJ motioned his hand as if to say go on.

“When—when I asked you to come with me, you said 'sure it's a date' so I said 'yeah it's a date' but I still don't think I understand what that means,” Cyrus paused his rambling to consider what he was about to ask. “Did you come as my friend or… As _more_ than my friend?”

TJ paused for a moment. For the first time, he didn't know what to say. That made Cyrus even more nervous. This could change how they interact with each other or their entire friendship. He was regretting even asking because of that risk.

“I guess I _wanted_ it to be more,” TJ wasn't looking directly at Cyrus anymore. “I can't really say that it was though, because you asked me. I figured you asked me to come as your friend because we _are_ friends, and I just—I love being your friend, don't get me wrong—but I like you, a lot, so I wanted to be here as your date and be around you and dance with you which we _did_ and—”

“ _TJ,_ ” Cyrus gently cut his rambling off. TJ finally met his eyes again. “I have been worried about wether or not this was a more-than-friends thing since I asked you, which seems ridiculous looking back. I like you too, TJ, so _so_ much.”

He caught TJ breathe a sigh of relief. As he opened his mouth to respond, a car horn beeped twice in a row.

“That would be my mom again. Listen Underdog, I actually do have to go now, but I'll text you so we can talk about this some more.” TJ put his hand on his shoulder.

“Alright. Maybe we can discuss plans to hang out soon.” Cyrus was smirking and rocking back and forth gently, as if prompting the other boy to say something.

TJ sighed while rolling his eyes fondly. “ _It's a date._ Happy?”

“Very.” Cyrus giggled.

TJ started to walk away again with a shake of his head, but stopped and turned around quickly. He came back over to Cyrus and kissed him on the cheek. It was so soft that Cyrus could barely feel it, but he knows he's going to think about that delicate feeling for a long time.

“See you later, Underdog.” He smiled at him one last time, then walked away and around the corner.

Cyrus cupped where TJ kissed him. He couldn't believe what just happened. He likes him back. They're going to go on a real date. _He kissed him._ On the cheek, but still important.

He took this moment of solitude to jump up with a fist in the air, leaping and yelling. After he had his mini victory party, he ran back inside and embraced Andi from behind, throwing his arms around her shoulders and leaning his head against hers.

“You were right,” Cyrus grinned. “It was a date.”


End file.
